


I See the Light

by TheDeceivingMaiden



Category: Finding Paradise (Video Game), To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: Complete, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, I See The Light (Tangled Song), Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, wow can't believe i'm using the tag like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeceivingMaiden/pseuds/TheDeceivingMaiden
Summary: On the night of Eva' and Neil's wedding, their final event during the reception. During the dance, the song they choose for it seem to be too fitting on describing their relationship.





	I See the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mricj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mricj/gifts).



> I was talking to Mari (aka Compactor on AO3, Maritata on Discord, theladyjanes on Tumblr) about Eva and Neil’s wedding. One thing led to another, something about dancing, the song they dance to, and hey look how about “I See the Light” from Tangled?  
> …Thus I wrote this. Enjoy, honey buns. This is very sugary.

~.~.~.~.~

**I See the Light**

~.~.~.~.~

Eva gave a sigh once she and Neil could take their seat at their table. Her feet were killing her, and she was aching to take off these damn heels. The skirt of her wedding gown covered her feet completely, so it was okay to take them off, right?

There was a slight nudge to her side, making her glance at her partner in crime and in life. “You okay there?” Neil asked quietly, looking quite curious, yet concerned on how cranky she was being.

Giving a shrug, Eva whispered back, “I hate heels.”

There was a snort. “Ouch. That’s a first world problem right there.”

“Shut it. You’re not the one wearing them all day.” Seriously, Eva had to wear them through the entire wedding, photoshoots and now the reception. This was more exhausting than doing three all-nighters in a row. At least she got to (physically) sit in a chair while she worked. Here she had to walk in these high heels from hell.

Giving a laugh, Neil leaned in to plant a kiss on the back of her hand and giving her a wink under his clear glasses. “Don’t worry, after tonight your feet will feel so much better. They will tingle and curl from-”

Right before he could finish, a hand was shoved at his face to shut him up. “S-Shush!” she hissed angrily, her face bright red in embarrassment. All Neil did was give a laugh at her reaction, pulling her hand off his face so then he would look at her properly. Even though she could now see his eyes more often now, Eva’s heart still fluttered whenever she saw the amusement dancing in those green hues.

“Just take them off,” he told her. “You’ll have to get up again for that dance thing.”

“Oh...right.” Remembering the dance, Eva regretted ever planning it for the wedding. Her feet were already screaming in protest at the idea of dancing in heels. Looking around, just to make sure no one was looking, she took them off. The freedom her feet felt made her moan a bit.

Before Neil could comment on that, Roxanne already took the stage with a mic in her hand, a glass of champagne in the other. “Everyone! Your attention please!” she waved and bounced about, her bright blue bride’s maid dress fluttering about in each step she took. “First of all, thank you everyone for coming here tonight to celebrate and bless the union of Eva and Neil Watts!”

“Yeah! And it’s about time too!” Everyone heard Eddie drunkenly crowed somewhere, followed by Lisa shushing him at once.

“Again, may they always be blessed in holy matrimony!” the cheerful blonde girl winked at the couple, giving them a toast. “And for our final event! May the newlyweds come to the centre for their wedding dance?”

“Already?” Eva gave a small whine, wanting to rest a bit more before the final event for the night. Still, she let Neil take her hand when he offered his to her. Everyone began to clap as they made their way to the centre of the dancefloor, already feeling subconscious as all eyes watched their every moment.

“You regret doing this stupid slow dance thing now?” Neil asked as they got into position.

Eva just shot him a look. “It is still better than your idea to dance to Gangnam Style on our wedding night,” she shot back, their arms around each other now that the music started. It was slow, with them swaying on the spot. Keeping her eyes on Neil, her mind began to wonder as the song began.

 _All those days watching from the windows_  
_All those years outside looking in_  
_All that time never even knowing_  
_Just how blind I've been_

Eva thought back to how she was with Neil. How she just stood back, quietly watching and never questioning what he was doing, even though she was the closest to him. She thought that was all right since that was how they always acted together; and should always remain like that.

But that was wrong.

 _Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_  
_Now I'm here suddenly I see_  
_Standing here it's all so clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to be_

When Eva finally approached him on what was going on, she saw so many things about him that he never wanted her to see. It was difficult to accept, overwhelming even. Yet she understood him more than before because of it. And it felt just right now that she was here with him.

_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the fog has lifted_  
_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the sky is new_  
_And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_

Now, Eva couldn’t even think of how her life would be like to be like without Neil. They had been together for so long, going through numerous obstacles, even the worst ones that challenged the bond they shared. And everything changed from then on...

_All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you_

From rivals in school to unlikely friends. From inseparable duo to becoming the bestest detectives. And finally, from partners in crime to lovers. Eva’s view on Neil keep on changing, and here she was, truly seeing him…

Sighing a bit, Eva smiled in bliss before she heard a soft laughter from Neil. She even felt it too. Blinking in confusion, the bride just realised she had rested her head against his chest during her daydream, and Neil found it utterly humorous. Pulling back at once, Eva tried very hard to will her blush away as Neil continued to laugh, leaning in until his face was close to hers.

“ _All those days chasing down a daydream,_ ” Neil began to sing softly along, surprising Eva as he led on the dance floor. “ _All those years living in a blur. All that time_ _never truly seeing things, the way they were._ ” He smiled at her as he went on. “ _Now you’re here, shining in the starlight. Now you’re here, suddenly I know…If you’re here, it's crystal clear. I'm where I'm meant to go._ ”

Eva couldn’t help it anymore. This was stupidly cheesy, yet how Neil sang to her, changing the lyrics to make it more meaningful, really touched her heart. Eva felt her eyes felt watery, yet she smiled brightly at him as she sang with him as their dance reached a crescendo.

_And at last I see the light_

“ _And it's like the fog has lifted_ ,” Neil meant that whole heartedly.

_And at last I see the light_

“ _And it's like the sky is new_ ,” and Eva knew he did.

_And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted_

Now completely lost within each other’s eyes, with just them in their own little world, both Eva and Neil leaned in closer, their lips almost touching. They didn’t think anymore, they just went ahead and pressed a soft kiss on each other’s lips. It was short, but it felt like it last forever.

Once they stopped at the centre of the dancefloor, they pulled back to finish their own little song.

_All at once everything is different  
Now that I see you_

Their eyes met again, and that just made them laugh softly at how true that was.

“ _Now that I see you_ ,” they finished together, Neil bringing her closer and Eva laughed more at how silly he was being. The whole audience erupted into applause, with some cat call whistles from the table the doctors from Sigmund occupied. Roxanne was brawling her eyes out, grabbing at Robert’s handkerchief when he offered it to her. Blushing slightly, Eva tried to hide from the attention as Neil just laughed sheepishly.

They completely lost themselves to each other , but that moment they shared during it was worth it.


End file.
